Mekan of Omega
"Mekan has two prosthetic legs and an arm. This should tell you everything you need to know about Mekan's life decisions!" - Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii). The batarian Mekan, who goes by no second name and styles himself "of Omega" (since he spent his most formative years on the station) is a regular poster on Cerberus Daily News. Originally Mekan worked in computing, as well as contributing his blog "Prophet", which discussed technological upgrades, various aspects of the black market and underworld, Confederacy and Terminus politics, and the intricacies of survival on the criminal fringe. He has since become a mercenary, and an unabashed adrenaline junkie. Mekan has extensive cybernetic parts, having lost both his legs (to a brutal prisoner of war camp on Erszbat) and an arm, replacing them with mechanical prosthetics. See also: Neyth-Hak-Ra'hash. History Mekan's parents were slave-caste batarians who escaped the Hegemony, traveling to Omega. His parents both died shortly before he became an adult; his father from a shooting in a back-alley near one of Omega’s docks, and his mother several years later from disease. Left on his own, he moved to another part of the station and began working out of a small, cramped apartment. He remained there for several years. Eventually, Mekan happened upon Cerberus Daily News, and this led to his involvement in a number of shadier activities, including elimination of the Terminus warlord and slaver Caldus Discori, a Special Tasks Group operation to eliminate the mind-controlling fungal creature known as QOROQ, and limited involvement in the Reaper War, during a home-grown weapons development program, Project Farmhand. Following the War and the reconstruction of the relay network in its aftermath, Mekan began trying to contribute to batarian reconstruction. The fall of the Hegemony was something Mekan saw as an opportunity to help batarian society advance and re-integrate with the wider galactic community. To this end, he moved to the world of Erszbat and began working as a freelance programmer, often falling in line with the local anti-slavery politicians and their constituencies. Taking it upon himself to investigate the possibility of the existence of the so-called Deep State, Mekan saw fit to illegally and secretively look into a number of politicians’ backgrounds and the underlying agendas they may have. When a minor brushfire civil war struck the politically-unimportant region on Erszbat where he was living, he was mistaken for a minuteman and wound up in a POW camp (from which he was rescued by CDN contacts) What followed was a series of successful, if reckless, deployments to conflict zones across the Terminus and Attican Traverse. The most notable of these was his participation in, and partial responsibility for, the Systems Alliance-Vies War of 2190. He also took work as chief of security for the Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt, which caused him headaches like nothing else could. Relationships Mekan has established a small outfit primarily consisting of himself, Dasellix Axelius and David Washburne, along with assorted hangers-on (mostly a circle of fellow CDN members whose concerns often overlap, e.g. Kenlin Tola, Joset Phraag, Tayunji Ruush'ek, Peregrinus Worag, Baram Har-Rok). He has a complicated, strained relationship with members of the Systems Alliance armed forces (especially Mikael Dano and Natalie King), and his recent boss Jorgal Dwick, as well as a rather vicious rivalry with both Chez Chezlin and Terrorbyte. He gets on (surprisingly?) well with Emon Spiza. Prophet Blog Prophet Blog, part one Featuring: Deep State, Confederacy politics (Erszbat civil conflicts) Prophet Episodes (part two) Featuring: * The Small-Timer's Survival Guide * Loot VS Salvage (note in particular some objections from "mom" and "dad" (Helena Mathioudakis and Baram Har-Rok, respectively). Note also Dass, Wash and Kenlin getting very invested in pizza, paid for by Mekan's credit and, in a sense, Dass' drug habit. Merc Philosophy From The Big Book of Rules Merc Slang and Turns of Phrase Other Threads Short-Lived Diary: During that time when his life was actually boring! Hey Guys I'm Back: And in a pot of trouble, clearly. This End Up: Mekan is met by Jeral, who is perturbed at our batarian's Shady Business. Reasons To Smile: At Aphin's Place, with Terrorbyte, Dan Morrison, Asharia T'Saeri and other CDN worthies. Searching For Specialists: Leading into... Scorched Earth Noooooo!: Moving back to Omega, not all of his equipment survives the journey. My Cybernetics Are Made of Fail: Adapting to the new legs. Look At My Junk: More leg problems, and trouble with the landlady. A car is stolen. Slavery and Stereotypes: Mekan and Kari'Zar nar Tasi have a disagreement, and Julmoth Ran'Obhol discovers that Mekan doesn't understand his cultural references. An advert is momentarily hilarious, but only to batarians. I'm back: Mekan describes his adventure on Ashki. Also, he missed some big developments. Uploaded my MercNet profile: Introduction to the new forum. I Need Some Input On Weapons Mods Two Cyberblinks Walk Into A Warehouse: Mekan meets with Baram Har-Rok. Triad: In The Element: Making plans with Wash, Dass, Baram and Chez Chezlin. Leading to... Triad - Opening Night That's No Moon: On Omega, Mekan is recruited by Dwick. WHOO! Also, recommended loadouts for wilderness combat?: Talking technical as he prepares to leave on a job. Also, he pays a goodbye visit to Chez Chezlin. King's Games: Mekan and the bleak realities of his new job in "Nos Dwicka". Watchful Eyes and Honoured Hearts: As part of his new job, Mekan attends the Nos Astra Police Department Fundraising Gala, and reconnects with Baram. Warehouse Incident: Mekan gets Kenlin Tola and Joset Phraag to come with him on this one, since Dass and Wash won't. Stalkers: Mekan and others get further entangled in the agenda of The Ghul. Anathema Incident * A Courtesy Call: Illium continues to be just as intriguing as Omega. * Anathema: A thorny problem involving Titan Corporation brings a fair few CDN regulars together on Illium. The outcome, while definitely nowhere near as bad as it could have been, will haunt Mekan for a while. * Aftermath of Anathema: Lessan and others bring recriminations to bear on Mekan following the Anathema debacle. * The Kid Is Fine: Since the mission resulted in a child with a slit throat, there's a fair amount of ill-feeling. * Hammer Strikes Iron: As Tetsu Fujimoto recovers in hospital from the Anathema affair, Mekan decides to recover his property. * Little Talks: Lessan visits Mekan. * Unusual Restraint: It looks like Lessan got through to him. Cracking Up, Breaking Down: Reuniting and drinking with Spiza. How did their lives come to this? The Brabsocan Incident: A series of PM exchanges between Mekan and Silel DesGarniers and later Mekan and Ferem Baccath, about a very dangerous customer. Caleston Rift * Down to Business: Also known as "CDN starts a war". We meet FIRST HAR’RAD SKIR’AT, OF THE GRAND CALESTONI LIBERATION FRONT. * I Hate You All: CDN prepares itself for the fallout. Much recrimination is involved. * The Blame Passes Around: Mekan and Dano point fingers. * Please Donate: A contrite Liria T'Remi wants to raise money for Nat to have a cloned replacement arm - but should she bother, since Nat (a trolling Jil'korah gleefully insists) is going to die in a war now, and it's all Mekan's fault! * Where Is Mekan?: Lying low, it seems. * Well That Was Fun: He's back! * A Gift From Baram: Mekan gets a shuttle. * Books, Cars and Guts: Interlude of sorts -- Mekan has a vision, and Bitterskin is part of it. * Consultation with the Devil: Mekan makes plans. * Left or Right: Before he leaves, a DDS complication. Mekan needs urgent assistance. Operation: Antarctica is enacted, and we meet some horrifying mannequins. * Back in Black: Mekan and crew head back to the Caleston Rift. * Violence of Action: Mekan and co in the thick of it. DDS Blues Recon Report: Dwickcast Tower: Mekan is suspicious. There's more food than usual. Battle of Nos Dwicka: Mekan lets out some of his frustration with DDS during this Christmas arc. Presents By Mekan: In the warm glow of the aftermath, Mekan distributes Christmas gifts before going dark again. Dwick VS Mekan: Dwick is annoyed that Lydia was abducted by a DDS employee on Mekan's watch. Championships and Cigarettes: Bodyguard work for Dwick again, as they watch a biotiball game, with Aneeda D'Veyra (Sucker Punch) and Theodore Grant. DDS CorpSec Is Now Hiring Instructors, Specialists: Mekan spreads the word. Orientation Day: The new employees arrive. The Head-Hunter Case: Mekan and Phraag investigate the bizarre goings-on. Been Busy: After another absence, a drug-happy Mekan checks back in. A few too many pills are being taken. Dulce Et Decorum Est Days * Eye of the Tiger: Mekan and Spiza, who it seems will be on Illium for a while. * Indiscriminate Carthasis: Hobo squad strikes at the drone and weapons manufacturer Hahne-Kedar on Illium. Greater forces than they know are in the background. Leading into... * Collect Call: The immediate aftermath of the mission. * Froggy the Varren: Pet problems for Mekan, but more to the point Tayunji is on the team now. * Practice, Tours, and Cameras: On the heels of their dangerous mission with "hobo squad", Mekan and Kenlin -- and Tayunji now -- have business at their regular job. * Exposé: A follow-up mission for Mekan and company. The Dwickening Movie Night Confessional: Are the mysteries of DDS finally about to be revealed? Has Mekan been possessed by... something Dwickian? Mekcast: The consequences become apparent. Spiritual Consultation: Mekan seeks assistance from shaman Drau Kron. The Barn: Now Naklus Kyonis seeks to join the DDS team. Mekan as interviewer, though he's a bit distracted at the moment by possible breakdown and/or eldritch krogan demigods. A Cold Shoulder: Tayunji is frustrated and wants to help. Extranet History: What does Mekan's online activity say about him right now? And part two We Need To Talk: Spiza calls hobo squad -- it's intervention time! Where Is Mekan?: Tayunji can't get in contact with him. This, of course, is worrying. Wake Up And Smell The Ashes: He's back... Out of The Sun: Mekan returns home with an old (young) acquaintance in tow. Pumpkin Spice Is Overrated: A somewhat desperate Afiyi Maos needs help from Mekan in order to try and get the Primacy off her back. Need Input On Children's Entertainment: Now that he's a parental stand-in... Bad Dreams: More parenting. Death of A Bullshit Salesman: Mekan and Dwick have a showdown. Category:Batarians Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries